


Bond

by Weregirl



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lions, M/M, Motherly Red, Sheith Week Unlimited, bonding with red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl/pseuds/Weregirl
Summary: Red loves her paladin. However she was not expecting the chance to bond with both her cub, but also his beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of the lions being incredibly sentient and they love their paladins. I also love the idea of Keith only really being soft when others can't see him. So I wrote this.

Keith circled the castle in the Red Lion. There was no danger, no real reason for him to need to be in red other than just because he wanted to be. He had felt restless sitting inside doing nothing, Shiro had given them a day off training, and he could feel Red in the back of his mind just as restless. So here he was doing simple drills and talking softly to Red.

“We were good friends back at the Garrison, back on Earth. When he told me he was chosen for the Kerberos mission I finally told him I loved him,” he could feel Red purr. “Yeah,” Keith chuckled, “we dated for the few months we still had before he left. He was only supposed to be gone for six months, four months into the mission the Garrison deemed it a failure due to piolet error,” a growl responded. Red couldn’t have believed their leader to have that big of a failure. “That was my reaction too. I got kicked out within two months for ‘disciplinary issues,’ meaning I wouldn’t just follow through with their orders. So I stayed in a shack in the desert alone until Shiro crashed back into my life. Then within a day we were all on the castle, being dubbed paladins,” Keith finished. Red purred in his mind and he could sense the approval.

He sighed. “It’s a little hard to talk about, especially with the others. It’s even harder to talk to Shiro about it, cause I know he’ll blame himself. He blames himself for everything now a days and I hate putting more pressure on him. It’s part of the reason I hid my suspicions on being Galran, that and, well, the Galra have taken so much from him. A year of his life, quite a bit of his sanity, not to mention his arm. What if he resented me after all that?”

Red growled and Keith got the sense she was telling him ‘If you really believe that, then you’re an idiot.’

“Yeah, I figured that out, Red. I just love him—“

“Sure hope you’re talking about me there, Keith,” Keith jumped and squeaked as his coms flared to life, Shiro’s face smiling back at him.

Keith could feel Red making a chuffing noise that he could easily interpret as laughter. “How much of that did you hear?” he demanded instead if answering.

Shiro chuckled, “Just the end. Can I join you in Red?”

Keith could feel Red purr in assent, but he could also feel the waggled eyebrows and promise to look away. Keith scowled and poked at Red’s dash, hearing a chuffing laugh.

“Yeah, which hanger are you in?” Keith asked, ignoring the laughter from both of them.

“I’m in Red’s. I’ll see you in a tick.”

Keith lead Red back to the castle, picking Shiro up before flying back into the stars.

Shiro stood behind Keith, arms looped loosely around his neck. “You alright, babe?” he asked softly, as though there was a spell around them he refused to break.

Keith took one hand off the controls to bring Shiro’s metal palm to his lips. “I’m fine. Red and I were just a bit restless. Plus, it’s been a while since she and I had a chat,” Keith finished with a chuckle as Red purred.

Shiro smiled and kissed the top of Keith’s head. He had been amazed at how sentient the lions were, and how close of a bond Keith had with Red.

“She loves you, doesn’t she,” Shiro murmured into Keith’s hair.

Keith smiled. “I like to think so. She acts like what I imagine a mother acts like. It’s kind of nice, plus she’s easy to talk to,” he explained.

Shiro smiled and just let himself enjoy the peace that came as Keith piloted Red aimlessly around the castle.

 

_0808_

It was late as Shiro made his way back into Red’s hanger. The rest of the castle was asleep, even Keith was sleeping quietly in Shiro’s bed.

“Hi, Red. Any chance I could come up? I’d like to chat for a bit,” Shiro called softly. He wasn’t really expecting anything, so he was slightly surprised when Red’s mouth opened, inviting him in.

Red’s systems didn’t flare to life when Shiro sat down like they did for Keith, but he could feel a slight buzz in the back of his mind. It was much fainter than what he felt with Black, but he could tell that it was Red attempting to communicate with him.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Shiro started, feeling the buzz calm. “I just wanted to say thank you. You probably already knew this, but Keith was alone for a long time, and it was partially my fault. But you’ve been good to him, he needs someone to watch out for him. I know I try, but I don’t think I’m very good at it.” Shiro took a deep breath. “I just wanted to thank you for keeping him safe. I’d be lost without him.”

Shiro could hear a purr and he heard a thought loud and clear in his mind. _‘You and I. We will work together to my cub safe’_

Shiro smiled gently. “That we will Red. Thank you.” The purr grew louder for a moment before it quieted. Shiro left the cockpit, and gave Red’s paw a final pat as he felt her shut down for the night.

When Shiro crawled back into bed, pulling Keith close to him, he felt a little more at peace.

“Have a nice chat with Red?” Keith asked in a sleepy mumble.

Shiro hummed, kissing the top of his head. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep,” he whispered.

Keith gave an unintelligible mumble before he nuzzled back into Shiro’s chest and fell back asleep.  

Shiro felt a content purr from Black, to which he hummed back before he let himself fall asleep. Both paladins smiled softly in their sleep, curled into the others arms as their lions purred contentedly in their minds.


End file.
